LarryBoy and KGirl
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the new episode of Veggie Tales I made is, "Larry Boy and K-Girl". This is the lesson about keeping our secrets I think. Keeping secrets is important to everybody without finding out. K-Girl is an only new human superhero of Bumblyburg who is me!
1. Chapter 1

*At the countertop*

Bob the Tomato: Hi, kids! And welcome to Veggie Tales. I'm Bob the Tomato. :)

Larry the Cucumber: Larry the Cucumber. :D

Me: And I'm the new human guest star of the Veggie Tales show, Kristina Dazo! :D

Bob: *turned to me with a smile* Thanks for joining us today, Kristina. :)

Me: Your welcome, Bob. :)

Bob: *turned to you/reader* Today we got a letter from Quincy Opolo from Matala, Sweden. It said, "Dear Bob and Larry, I am 14 years old. My classmates are laughing at me because I'm a useless, no-good hero such as couldn't reach the cat from the tree for my grandmother. I hide my identity by disguising myself as anyone like a superhero like Larry Boy. I tried to keep my secrets but they wanted to know who is that hero who is really me. What shall I do without giving away my secret and secret identity?"

Me: *turn to Quincy as a viewer/reader/watcher and talk sadly* Oh, Quincy. I know how you feel and it happened to me, too, that I'm late to save my friends and family before. :(

Larry: Yeah. It happened to me too, when I tried to help my brother, but I accidentally broke Bob the Cucumber's trophy that he got it from his Sining Contest until he got mad at me. But I disguised myself as Larry Boy to hide my identity so I tried my best to fix his trophy. :(

Bob: Oh. So you all made mistakes, huh? :(

Me and Larry: *sadly put our heads down* Yep. :(

Bob: *turn to the camera or Quincy as a viewer* Well, Quincy. We're gonna tell you after you watched the show featuring our human friend, Kristina. :)

Me: Roll film! ;)

* * *

[At Bob and Larry's clubhouse)

Larry: *on the computer* Same with me!  
Bob: You know that we use Qwerty right, Larry?  
Larry: Yea...  
Bob: Qwerty might know what you are typing since he has a mind of his own.  
Larry: Oh yeah. ^^;  
Me: That computer name is Qwerty?  
Bob: Yep...he usually appears in every movie we make.  
Me: *giggle* Hiya, Qwerty! =D  
Qwerty: *makes a word on the screen which says "Hi"  
Me: *giggle* You're so sweet. ^^  
The three scallions: *arrived*  
The first tall scallion with purple nose and purple eyelids: Hi there! =D  
Me: Aaaaahhhh! Who are you?  
Qwerty: *turns off to hide from the 3 scallion*  
Larry: *appears with his Larry-Boy suit on*  
Bob: XD  
Me: Who are you three scallions?  
3 Scallions: *Say their names at the same time*  
Bob: O.o  
Larry: What?  
Bob: Can you say that one at a time?  
Me: Yeah. You, the tallest scallion with purple nose. What's your name? And my name is Kristina and I'm 16.  
The leader of the scallion: We don't have any names since nobody give us names.  
Me: So you three scallions don't remember your names and you must be orphans, right?  
The Leader (the tall one with the purple nose): I don't think so...*turns to one of his minions* Did we?  
The second short scallion with blue nose and the third tall, skinny scallion with light green nose: We think so.  
The short scallion with blue nose: Anyway, what shall we do with this human girl?  
Larry: Let her go, maybe?  
The short Scallion: Brilliant idea! ...wait...*looks at Larry*...it was you who said that!  
Larry: :p  
Me: *yell with rage* Leave Larry alone, you scalliwags! *to the 3 scallions*  
Bob: Yeah! No more teasing, will ya?  
Larry: *shoots out plunger...the plunger hits Bob by accident and the rope made Larry quickly go towards Bob and crashes into him...but at least out of the Scallions way.* Sorry, Bob.  
Me: :O *turn to the scallions* So, what are you going with me, Scallions?  
Leader: *turns to the rest* She's got a good question...what should we do with her?  
Short, chubby scallion with blue nose and blue eyelids: Steal her milk money?  
Larry-Boy: Oh no! Not that again!  
Me: :O No! You don't understand! I don't have more or any milk money! Really!  
Leader: Very well then. Take her away!  
The short scallion and the skinny scallion with light green nose: *taking me away*  
Me: Hey! Let me go! You can't do that!  
Larry-Boy: I'll save you! *Epic stance*  
Bob: *giggle*  
Archibald: What?  
Larry-Boy: *turns around and hits Archibald to the ground by accident from his plungers* ?O.O Where did you go Archibald?  
Archibald: I'm-  
Larry-Boy: Hm, maybe he went to get fries...*shoots a plunger at the ceiling and swung and grabbed you, but the plunger lost some suction and Larry and you fell on top of all of the Scallions*  
Bob: O.O  
Me: Thanks, Larry Boy! *kiss him on the nose*  
Archibald: I have fallen, and I can't get up.  
Khalil: I'll save you! *tries to carry Archibald* Wow, you need to lose some pounds, not even I can carry you.  
Archibald: Silly, I'm taller than you.  
Khalil: Hmmm *stops* I have an idea...*gets into a closet and looks for something that can come in handy*  
Larry: Your welcome! ^_^  
The skinny scallion with green nose: *hit Larry Boy on the head with a hammer*  
Larry Boy: *faint*  
The leader of the scallions: Let's go!  
The three scallions: *taking me away*  
Me: Bob! Larry! Archibald! Khalil! Help!  
Khalil: CHARGE! *runs after the Scallions, leaving Archibald on the ground*  
Archibald: Dang it.  
Larry Boy: *gets up* After them! *goes after them*  
Bob: *gets on a random motorcycle with tomatoes decorated on it and puts on sunglasses* Time to rock and rollllll! *laughing*  
Larry Boy: Come on, Archie! *help Archibald get up*  
Larry Boy, Khalil, and Archibald: *hop on Bob's motorcycle*  
The three scallions and me: *get in the van and moved*  
Me: What do you want for me, you scalliwags?

Bob: *lets the motorcycle scan his nose to match his DNA and then it automatically starts*  
Larry: Wow!  
Khalil: That's one fancy technology.  
Bob: Haha, Archibald made it actually. Right Archibald?

Short scallion: It's a surprise.  
tall Scallion: *nudges the short scallion* Don't say anything, because we don't know exactly what we are going to do! Its the leader's plan but he is busy driving. You know how upset he'll get if we bug him!  
Short scallion: Get upset? O.O *giggle*  
Me: *tied up in a rope, sitting between the short scallion and the tall, skinny scallion*  
The short scallion: Hey! I think we can...lyin' on her!  
Tall Scallion: You got to be kidding.

Bob: Hang on! *front part of the motorcycle went faster than it was before.*  
Khalil: *air blowing his back part of his body up into the air, but he was grabbing on Archibald's suit* I'M HOLDING ON!  
Larry-Boy: This is FUN!  
Archibald: You can say that again!  
Bob: Alright, anyone got any ideas when we get closer?  
Larry-Boy: I think I have a plan, but let's get closer to the truck first and then I'll say out the plan.

The short scallion: No! I think lyin' on her is better!  
The tall scallion: No! Using her is more better and yours is goofy!  
Leader Scallion: We are almost there! *looks in a mirror and sees Bob and the rest catching up* They are behind our tail!

Bob: Now what?  
Archibald: Try pressing the blue button?  
Bob: *presses blue button, and a toothbrush came out of the steering wheel* Wrong button!  
Archibald: Hmmm, what about the green one?  
Bob: *presses green button and the motor cycle jumps onto the Scallion's truck* Uh? Now what?  
Archibald: Try the red button?  
Larry: Are you sure? Never know what red buttons can do.  
Bob: *closes one eye and cautiously presses the red button*  
[The motor cycle's wheels pop off]  
Bob: Well...that was not that bad.  
Larry: Hey! Look a latch! *uses his plunger to open up the latch* Let's get in and save Kristina! Who wants in first?

Me: *make an evil smirk and pretend to be flirty* Hey, little scallion, I love your blue nose. You look absolutely adorable. *kiss on the short scallion's nose*  
Little Scallion: Aw, thanks. ^^;  
Tall Scallion: Oh brother.  
Leader: *looks at mirror again* Hah! I think we have lost them! They are not behind us anymore! *laugh evilly*  
Larry-Boy: That's what you think, you scalliwig! *takes out arm canons and shot giant present wrapping at the leader Scallion* Happy early Birthday!  
Leader Scallion: It's past my birthday!  
Larry-Boy: Oh...Okay then. Happy late Birthday!  
Leader Scallion: Oh well. Now since I'm tied up, who is going to drive?  
Larry-Boy: I will. *picks up the leader and puts him on the passenger seat* Don't worry, I'm careful. *starts to drive back*

Khalil: *hops into the truck and lands in front of me. He whispered.* Shhh, he can't see me. *sneaks into the Scallion's lunch box*

Bob: Okay, Archibald. Are you coming in too? *jumps into the hole on top of the truck and got stuck* Dang, I'm stuck!  
Archibald: Hmm, we need to make the hole a bit bigger.

Me: *whisper to Khali* Khalil, I'm pretending to love with the scallions by act flirty so I can distract the scallions by flirt with them.  
Khalil: *pops out of the lunch box with a sandwich* That's okay, you probably don't need to do that anymore now. *grins* HEY SHORT SCALLION DUDE! [Khalil had sunglasses and Elvis hear on]  
Little Scallion: What? *looks at Khalil and then he saw the sandwich* O.O  
Khalil: I know you want this! *teasing the little Scallion with the sandwich* Come and get it! *then accidentally drops it out of the window*  
Short Scallion: *uses an eject pod to escape safely out of the truck and uses a mechanical arm to grab the sandwich for him...but a trap that Khalil made last year, a net fell on the escape pod and trapped the short scallion, then the police came and found him*

Khalil: Well...two down...

Bob: *still stuck in the latch's hole* I'm still stuck!  
Archibald: I have an idea! *takes out a little laser thing*  
Bob: O.O Is this going to hurt?  
Archibald: Not unless you touch the laser. Just don't move around too much.  
[Archibald shoots out the laser and cut the hole bigger and Bob fell on top of the tall Scallion]  
Tall Scallion: AHH! Wait...have we met?  
Bob: You met my friend.  
Tall Scallion: Who's that?  
Bob: It's a secret.  
Tall Scallion: I see. Can you get off me?  
Bob: I'm on my back, it's kind of hard to.  
[Larry comes in]  
Larry: The truck is now back.  
Bob: Wait, where to did you drive this thing?  
Larry: The prison of course. ^^  
Bob: You drive?  
Larry: *giggle* I'll tell you later. Once we get these guys behind bars once again. ^.- *looks at me* Are you okay?  
Me: Yeah. While that tall scallion head to his place, I decided to distract the scallions by flirting with them and I almost kiss on the short scallion's nose with distraction so you, Bob, Archibald and Khalil sneakly enter the truck to saved me. Thank you. =D  
Larry: Your welcome. =D  
Bob: *watches as the police arrest the scallions* I'm glad that I'm a tomato. XD  
Khalil: I'm glad that I get to eat the rest of the Scallion's picnic food *chomps on the hot dogs...then saw a Mr. Chrispers bag* ...*drops the 3rd hot dog* Is that what I think it is?  
Archibald: *comes in with an unsure face*  
Bob: What's the matter?  
Archibald: Well, the laser's power went out after that use.  
Bob: Lasers can run out?  
Archibald: Not really, but this one can. But I forgot to charge it up before we went to this adventure.  
Larry: Don't worry Arch. I found this in the middle of the toothbrush tool in the motorcycle! *takes out a new laser device*  
Archibald: *shocked* T-thats my latest one that I lost long ago! *smiles* But since you found, you'll keep it Larry-Boy. ;)  
Larry: :)

Police Man: Mr. Scalliwag, where did you get the truck?  
Leader of the Scallions: Well...  
Police Man: It was stolen from here wasn't it?  
Leader: Y-yes...  
Police Man: As you probably know, that truck was a police truck.  
Leader: *dropped his jaw*  
Police Man: And it was manually remote controlled by someone special.  
Leader: That's why it would not turn at the direction I wanted.  
Police Man: *nods* It was heading toward the actual direction towards the person who was controlling the truck.  
Leader: How did Larry drive it back here then?  
Police Man: Hm hm. Larry-Boy is that special person. ;)  
Leader: *dropped his jaw again*  
Me: Yeah. Right now, why are you arresting the Scallions?  
Police Man: They have been stealing coins from a bank before kidnapping you. None of the polices could find them since they were disguised as police men. I don't know how they got the suits though.  
Me: I don't know. Please let them go and I'll show them what compassion and friendliness are like. I promise. If I see them in bad ways, I'll stop them with the help of Larry Boy. Right now, you can let them go.  
Police Man: *gulp* Are you sure?  
[Scallions whisper to each other]  
Leader of the Scallions: ?O.O  
Little Scallion: *whisper* Did she just say what I thought she said?  
Tall Scallion: *whisper* I must be dreaming, pinch me.  
Little Scallion: *whisper* I wish I could.  
Khalil: I'll pinch you! *pinches tall scallion*  
Tall Scallion: YEOW! Who did that!  
Khalil: Look down.  
Tall Scallion: A talking caterpillar?  
Khalil: Well, in a matter of fact; my mother was a caterpillar and my father was a worm.  
Tall Scallion: Oh...interesting...but wow, you proved that this is not a dream, thanks little...  
Khalil: Your welcome. *starts to walk toward the picnic basket again* Call me again if you want another pinch! ;)  
Me: Yes. Because God gave me the power is to love people, even enemies or bad guys. Right, Scallions? *kiss the leader of the scallion's forehead, then I kiss the short scallion's forehead and finally I kiss the tall scallion's forehead with kindness and blessing* See? Now how do you feel now? :) You know what compassion, friendliness and loving are like?  
Police Man: I see...  
Leader: *blushes* Thanks, and yes.  
Tall Scallion: Also heart warming.  
Small Scallion: And wet.  
Leader: It's called a kiss.  
Small Scallion: Oh! No wonder why it's wet. XD  
Tall Scallion: xD

[Then a helicopter flies by and the Scallions escaped by using the helicopter...but...they seemed to be very happy and said good-bye to everyone]

The Scallions: THANK YOU! =D  
*then the helicopter disappears*

Larry: Wow, that reminded me of one of our videos!  
Bob: That's right, Larry.  
Archibald: That was such a great thing that you did, Kristina. I have to do this. *hug me magically*  
PoliceMan: How did they get the helicopter though? Another question is...who was flying the helicopter? Was it an automatic helicopter? Remote Controlled? Or do they know someone else either than us and themselves?  
Khalil: Hehe, well, at least they learned a lesson. *finishes picnic basket* *BURP!* Excuse me! *walks toward me* You were so brave to do that!  
Larry: Without her, the Scallions would of did a lot more bad stuff.  
Bob: Yep...Um...*turns to a camera* Is that camera recording?  
[Then Mr. Lunt appears from behind the camera]  
Mr. Lunt: That was AWESOME! I recorded everything!  
Larry: Y-you did?  
Mr. Lunt: *nods*  
Me: *giggle* Oh, Bob, Larry, Khalil, Archibald, Officer, and Mr. Lunt. You know why I love the scallions if they're bad guys? Because God gave me the power to love people, even enemies and bad guys like Larry who played Minnesota Cuke. And I also learn the verse. *show them a paper with the God's verse of Matthew 5:44* I said, "But I tell you: Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, and some late manuscripts enemies, bless those who curse you, do good to those who hate you. Matthew 5:44."  
Larry: I will never forget that mission. XD  
Khalil: That's the same kind of paper I found in that basket! O.O *takes out the same piece of paper* O.o  
Me: What is it, Khalil?  
Khalil: Why would this be in their picnic basket?

Me: I dunno. I wonder where the scallions going.  
Archibald: Hmmm, I wonder too? Maybe their secret base to have a meeting?  
Larry: Hmmm, arch? Do you have a radar?  
Archibald: Back at the cave.  
Larry: Dang...  
Mr. Lunt: Anyone want to publish this video now?  
Me: What? Why, Mr. Lunt?  
Mr. Lunt: I'm bored :p  
Larry: XD  
Me: Alright, Mr. Lunt. *kiss his nose*  
Larry: Who wants to go to my cave? Well...mine and Arch's hehe.  
Me: I do! I'll get K-Girl right away! :D  
Archibald: ...K-Girl?  
Larry: *comes out and appears as Larry-Boy* It must mean Kristina-Girl!  
Bob: Or Kitty-Girl? O.o  
Mr. Lunt: Or Kewl-Girl...  
Khalil: I'll go with Larry's idea, but if I had to guess one, I would say...*pauses and thinks*...Kookie-Girl!  
Archibald: O.O You like food don't you Khalil?  
Khalil: It's one of the things that our species do the best. :p  
Me: No, boys. Just K-Girl. She is a human super heroine in purple and she has K-Gadget gun.  
Khalil: *laughing*  
Mr. Lunt: I knew it!  
Bob: You didn't *giggles*  
Mr. Lunt: Okay, your right...I didn't. XD  
Larry-Boy: To the LarryMobile! *short batman theme plays*


	2. Chapter 2

*At the Bumblyburg where Awful Alvin and Lampy at*  
Me as K-Girl: *wearing a dark purple mask that conceal my face so everybody won't know my identity is the real me, black curly hair, dark purple jumpsuit, purple belt, light purple gloves, light purple boots and a lightest purple "K" on my chest. Arrived to Awful Alvin and Lampy* *shout with rage* Not so fast, Awful Alvin!  
Awful Alvin: *laugh evilly* And who are you?  
Me as K-Girl: I'm K-Girl the new human heroine of Bumblyburg! So, surrender now!  
Awful Alvin: Hmmm, I don't think it will be that easy...LAMPY!  
Lampy: *hops by and gives Awful Alvin a beam gun*  
Awful Alvin: This will do. First, I got to see if it works. *aims the beam gun at the ceiling and shot out a ball of ice cream*...well...that's better than nothing.  
Me as K-Girl: Hi-ya! *kick at Awful Alvin*  
Awful Alvin: *trying to block every attack, but trips over Fib (the alien)*  
Fib (little form): Hey!  
Awful Alvin: Whoops...  
Fib: You fell on my remote controller!  
Awful Alvin: What does it control?  
Fib: Your lamp. I attached a wireless antenna to it.  
Awful Alvin: You did what? To my best buddy? O.O  
Fib: ^^; I thought it was boring that he was standing all the time.  
Awful Alvin: O.o  
Me as K-Girl: *yell with rage* That's enough, you two! *use my K-Gadget gun, aim it at Awful Alvin, Lampy and Fib, shoot them and they trapped in a net*  
Fib: EHEhehehehe, that tickles!  
Lampy:...  
Awful Alvin: I'm stuck!  
Khalil: *comes running* SWEET PRESENTS! xD  
Me as K-Girl: Those are Awful Alvin, Lampy and Fib the alien I captured them with my K-Gadget gun. And who are you supposed to be?  
Khalil: A swordsman...unfortunately...*takes out sword which glows with light* I don't know where this came from. XD  
Me as K-Girl: I dunno. I am K-Girl the new human heroine of Bumblyburg! I heard this young girl named Kristina calling me that this world is in danger.  
The police man: *arrived*  
Khalil: Well, they were quick. ^^ I must of came late hehe.  
The police man: *throw Awful Alvin, Lampy and Rib in a net into the police truck. Turn to me as K-Girl* Thanks, miss. :D  
Me as K-Girl: Thanks, officer. I'm K-Girl the new human heroine of Bumblyburg!  
Awful Alvin: *thrown into the police truck (not hard though)* Ooff...this is not over yet!  
Fib: *same with Alvin*...not again.  
Police Men: *closes the truck's doors closed* There, our mission is over.  
Police Man 02:-for now...  
Police Man: *hops toward me again* For being the new heroine, here is a reward. *hand me a heroine badge* This will show that you are here to save the town. Don't lose it though, it will allow you to enter our secret base. I hope Larry-Boy didn't lose his. *hops into the truck* See ya! *starts the truck.*  
Me as K-Girl: Bye!  
The narrator: The Bumblyburg is now saved by the new human heroine, K-Girl!  
Me as K-Girl: *to the narrator* That's me! *turn to Khalil* So, what are you doing here, Kh- or whoever you are?  
Khalil: Ummm, I don't know. I never named myself yet. *laughing*  
Me as K-Girl: Well, I'm off now, Mr. Caterpillar. *use my K-Gadget Gun to aim at the pole, shoot with a grappling hook and swing off*  
Khalil: Mr. Caterpillar? MR. CATERPILLAR? SHE'S A GENIUS! Now I think I have a great idea for my Ego-super hero name!  
...I think...maybe, Super Caterpillar...or...  
*keeps thinking*

[Meanwhile at Larry's Millionaire House]

Larry: Your turn Alfred.  
Archibald: *moves his character* Ha! Your turn!  
Larry: *picks up a card and puts it back on the table* Yet again, I'm stuck in the swamp.  
Me as my normal self: *arrived to Larry and Archibald* Hi, Larry and Archibald. Do you hear the news that K-Girl saved the day of Bumblyburg? I got the newspaper! =D  
Archibald: Really? *looks out of the window and looks back* That was quick.  
Larry: Hmmm, the light did not shine...  
Archibald: The gourds must of forgot it...  
Larry: But wow, whoever K-Girl is, she's good. ;)

Me: Yeah! ^^ Look at the newspaper with the picture of K-Girl! She saved the day! :D  
Larry: *reading the newspaper about K-Girl saved the day*  
Archibald: *prints out a copy of the newspaper from a copier machine* Aw, dang. I forgot to get colored ink for the copier. The pictures came out black and white...oh well. *looks at the newspaper*  
Me: Well, Archibald. Have you seen K-Girl before? She thwarted Awful Alvin, Lampy and Fib and she saved the day! :D  
Archibald: By looking at the newspaper, she does seem to be very similar...*looks at picture and then look at me and back to the picture* Hmmmm...very similar.  
Larry-Boy: *comes by* Not me.  
Me: Larry Boy, you silly hero. You haven't met K-Girl, do you? ;) I just saw her with my own eyes! Awful Alvin almost attacked me until a girl in purple with a mask called K-Girl came by to save me and defeat him and Fib from Outer Space! :D  
Larry-Boy: I might if I go out more often...  
Archibald: *Still comparing* Hmmm, I sure hope this K-Girl is a real good guy and not a betrayer of the bad guys...  
Me: That's right! K-Girl doesn't work for bad guys and she is just the hero! :D  
The telephone: Ring!  
Archibald: :) I'll get it. *magically pick up a telephone and answer*  
Larry: Oh oh! Who is it? Who is it?  
Archibald: ...this is the Larry-Boy cave, what can I do to help you?  
Mayor Blueberry: *on a phone, talking to Archibald* This is the mayor and I have great news! The human girl in purple, K-Girl saved the day! :D But the bad news is that Awful Alvin escaped from jail! We need Larry Boy and K-Girl!  
Larry-Boy: O.O Me and K-Girl?  
Archibald: How did you know?  
Larry-Boy: The phone is on speaker mode.  
Archibald: Ooops. Oh well, now you know what to do. ;) *gets back on the phone* Alright, Larry-Boy knows! ^^;  
Mayor: What about K-Girl?  
Archibald: I think...  
Mayor: Good and good luck! :D *put the phone back on the phone holder*  
Archibald: The world needs a hero!  
Me: I'll get K-Girl for myself and warn her that Awful Alvin escaped.  
Archibald: Alright.  
Larry-Boy: *nods and then went into the hidden garage where he has his Larrymobile* Time to rock and roll! *hops into the car and starts it*  
Archibald: Ready?  
Larry-Boy: Positive.  
Archibald: Good luck...  
Larry-Boy: Thanks, Arch. *closes windshield and blasts the mobile out of the cave, leaving a bunch of air behind. The air messed up Archibald's suit*  
Archibald: O.O *pats his suit back down*  
*Meanwhile in my hut*  
Me: *dressed as K-Girl and exit the hut*  
*Later at Bumblyburg*  
The narrator: Awful Alvin is on the loose in Bumblyburg! And what is he going to do now?  
Larry-Boy: *while riding in his car, he looks at the radar to find Awful Alvin's location.* Hmmm...what am I going to do once I get there? It seems that he is heading toward the water tower!  
[Archibald interrupts the radar and the screen shows him in the Larry-Mobile]  
Archibald: Larry, any reports on the Awful Alvin?  
Larry-Boy: he is heading toward the water tower!  
Archibald: That sounds so familiar from one of our previous missions...well, good luck. I'll back on soon! I got to go take a shower. But don't worry, if you need help, I'll use my water-proof lap top. :D  
Larry-Boy: Um...okay?  
Archibald: Alright, I hope you didn't lose track on him. *turns off*  
Larry-Boy: *Accidentally drives past the water tower* Whoops. *stops the car and went backward, back to the water tower* Now, all I have to wait for is Awful Alvin to head this way and K-Girl...  
Me as K-Girl: *arrived to Larry-Boy* Is that who you're waiting for?  
Larry-Boy: *gasp* O.O...yep.  
Awful Alvin: *On top of the water tower, panting* I...finally...made it...*looks down and see K-Girl and Larry-Boy* Hm.  
Me as K-Girl: *hold Larry Boy in my one arm as my other hand hold the K-Gadget gun, aim it at the top of the water tower, shoot it with grappling hook and went up to the top. When we finally got to the top where Awful Alvin was at, me as K-Girl and Larry Boy arrived to confront him*  
Me as K-Girl: D Not so fast, Awful Alvin!  
Awful Alvin: Um. I didn't expect you two to be here so fast.  
Larry-Boy: Now you are.  
Me as K-Girl: It's my K-Gadget that takes us to you, Awful Alvin. Hiya! *punched Awful Alvin in the face*  
Awful Alvin: *looks at the camera (like if someone was recording live) with a punched face that looked like a squished stuffed animal toy's face. Then the face inflated like a balloon* Okay, that's it! *presses a button which opened up the water tower's ceiling from the bottom on K-Girl and Larry's feet* Have a nice swim!  
Larry-Boy: Oh boy...*stays in the air for a second and then starts falling* COWBONGA!  
Me as K-Girl and Larry Boy: *both falling*  
Me as K-Girl: No worries, Larry Boy! *grabbed Larry Boy and used my hover boots to allow me to fly, hover or glide* Hang on tight, Larry Boy! *flew up with hover boots like Superwoman and arrived to Awful Alvin* We're here again, Awful Alvin!  
Larry Boy: *look at Lampy* Hi, Lampy! :D  
Lampy:...  
Larry-Boy: |D

Awful Alvin: Well...that was quick. *presses button on a remote, and a giant kitchen skillet fell down (like in Veggi Tales: Wizards of Haz)*  
Me as K-Girl: *still holding Larry Boy and floating with hover boots* Here goes. *quickly push the button on my belt, Larry Boy and I quickly turned holographic so the kitchen skillet went through without harming us and it hit to the ground with Awful Alvin and Lampy on it until they got smashed. I push the button on my belt again, he and I turned real or unholographic. I went down to the ground, put Larry Boy down, get the skillet off of Alvin and grabbed Awful Alvin by the neck* D Give up, Alvin!  
Awful Alvin: ^^; What should I say? I'll give up...I guess...  
Larry-Boy: Just in case if he tried to escape while the police comes...*turns his head to the side so his plungers are facing Alvin*...we need to tie him up for a bit. *shoots plungers and the string wrapped around Awful Alvin until he was stuck* There. ^^  
Me as K-Girl: Good job, Larry Boy. ;)  
Larry-Boy: But...I might have to stay like this until they come.  
[Police comes in front of the water tower]  
Police: How do we get up now?  
Me as K-Girl and Larry-Boy: *arrived to the Policeman*  
Me as K-Girl: No need to worry, Officer. Here's Awful Alvin that Larry Boy tied him up.  
Larry-Boy: *slowly put down his plungers downwards the water tower so the police can take him*  
Police: Thanks!  
Me as K-Girl: Your welcome. :D  
The police with Awful Alvin: *left*  
Me as K-Girl: Well, I must be going now, Larry Boy.  
Larry-Boy: Wait...who are you? Well.. I mean behind the mask?  
*plunger goes back into his hemet-like mask*  
Me as K-Girl: I'm sorry. My new apprentice, Kristina needs me now.  
Larry-Boy: O.O Oh...okay...Maybe later then. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

*Later at Larry's Millionaire House*  
Me as my normal self: *arrived to Larry* Hi, Larry. How's it going? :)  
Larry: Good, I almost had a bath during that battle.  
Archibald: Did you find out who K-Girl was?  
Larry: I might...find out later.  
Archibald: That's okay...it's fun to solve mysteries. ^^  
Larry: What were you doing while I was gone, Kristina?  
Me(aka KristinaD121): I was having fun and I've come to visit Junior until I was an apprentice of K-Girl. ^^  
Larry: Sweet! Sounds fun!  
Archibald: *went on the computer and checked if Bumblyburg was okay* Looks she's right...*Zooms In at Junior*...Junior is having fun on the swing now! ^^  
Me: Yeah! He is so cute when he played on a swing! ^^*in love* Right now, I'm gonna go visit Junior. Bye! :D *left*  
*Later at Junior's house*  
Me: *arrived to Junior* Hi, Junior. Have you heard about K-Girl?

Archibald: I should invent a special swing sometime...  
Larry: Sounds like a good idea...where should we begin though?

[Meanwhile at Junior's House]  
Junior Asparagus: Yeah! I seen her a lot on the Daily Bugle! She and Larry-Boy are awesome!  
Me: Of course, Junior! ^^ I am her apprentice and I got you a cookie. *gave Junior a cookie*  
Junior: Did you get the cookie from K-Girl? *eats cookie* Thanks by the way. ^^  
Me: Yes and your welcome. ^^ Like she said, God wanted us to be nice, caring and kind. *hug Junior Asparagus with kindness*  
Junior: Hehe, that tickles! I'm ticklish today x) Thanks! ^^  
Me: *giggle* Hehehe. Your welcome. So, Junior, you must be the fan of K-Girl, are you? ^^  
Junior: Yep. Her and Larry...Boy. Do you think I could call him Larry for short? I can name him after Larry.  
Me: Why?  
Junior: I don't know...something random I guess...he also looks like Larry with the shape. Except the head O.o But maybe not, I should call him LB instead so I won't get confused with Larry and Larry-Boy.  
Me: Yeah. Also, you're right. Larry Boy reminds me of Larry the Cucumber, but I don't know who. What does K-Girl remind you of?

Larry: *pacing back and fourth, thinking* Archie's right. K-Girl does reminds him of Kristina, but we don't know who she really is. *to Archibald* Archie, do you still searching in the computer about who K-Girl was?  
Archibald: I was trying to...but the computer had an update and I had to restart the computer.

Junior: She reminds me of...you. Since you're the only human I saw.  
Me: Yep. She's pretty strange. But nobody knows who she is and I'm her apprentice that means one who is learning a trade or occupation, especially as a member of a labor union.

Larry: What? Why is it restarting?  
Archibald: Nevermind, it's back on...

Junior: Hm. Sounds like a mystery! Sounds like...we need...*jumps away and comes back in just a few seconds, dressed up as a detective*...we need a detective!  
Me: So, is there any bad guy here, this Bumblyburg?

Archibald: *searching about K-Girl with his computer*  
Larry: Still searching who K-Girl is, Archie?

Junior: I don't know...yet. *takes out a roll of newspaper*

Archibald: Yep...*tapping on keys magically*

Me and Junior: Hmm. *both of us reading the newspaper*

Larry: Well?  
Archibald: Hmmm, since Kristina is the only human in this wold so far, I'm going to zoom in at Kristina and scan her. Then drag the scan file to the Hero ID program and...

Junior: Found anything yet?  
Me: Hmm, not yet. *still looking at newspaper along with Junior* Ugh! This is difficult! X( I can't find her identity. But oh well, I'm going home and rest. Bye, Junior. *ran off*

Archibald: *zoom in at me and scanned me with his computer*  
Larry: *looking at the computer screen*

Junior: Okay, see ya!  
[Junior's Dad just comes out to tell Junior that supper is ready]

Archibald: Now drag this scanned file to this Hero ID program...*drags the scanned file of me and put it on the Hero ID program*  
Computer: -Please Wait...Loading...-  
Archibald:...

Me: *enter my mansion with my new butler, Bob the Tomato* Bob, it's Larry and Junior, they want to know who K-Girl really is and they tried to find my identity!

Larry:...*watching the computer loading along with Archibald*  
Archibald: 50%...51...52...

Bob the Tomato as my new butler: Really?  
Me: Yes. What if they find out that K-Girl is really me?

Archibald: 99...100%!  
Larry: Well?  
Archibald: It looks like its a perfect match! O.O

Bob: Hmmm. It could be bad in one hand, but in another hand...it could be a good thing since they are probably safe...  
Me: Hmm? So, how do we find a way to stop those others from trying to solve the mystery about finding who K-Girl really is?

Larry: What do you see? Do you know who K-Girl is?  
Archibald: Well...DNA and other data matches the two, and it seems that K-Girl is Kristina!

Bob: I don't know...  
Me: Me too.  
Awful Alvin: *arrived* *laugh evilly*  
Me: *gasp* Awful Alvin!  
Awful Alvin: That's right, human! )  
Bob: D You better get out of here! Before Larry Boy comes and stop you!  
Awful Alvin: Too bad. He is in the Larry Cave. )  
Me: How do you know?  
Awful Alvin: With this heroic signal radar remote control that tells me where Larry Boy is. *laugh evilly*  
*At Larry-Cave*  
Larry: *dressed as Larry Boy* So, Archie, what shall we do with her after we found that K-Girl was really Kristina?  
Awful Alvin: *arrived* Surprise! D  
Larry-Boy: What? How did you know I was here?  
Archibald: Hm.  
Awful Alvin: With this heroic signal radar remote control that helps me find you, Larry Boy! *laugh evilly* Oh, I brought my captives for you. *call out* Lampy!  
Lampy: *arrived, stood on a hover board, next to me and Bob who tied up in a rope and it looks like Lampy is holding the rope*  
Me: Larry Boy! :(  
Larry-Boy: Here we go again...  
Archibald: Here take this! *throws a net gun to Larry-Boy*  
Larry-Boy: Thanks!  
Awful Alvin: Nuh-uh-uh. No weapons or your human girlfriend and her butler will be my victims I'm going to hurt them. Now, I want to see who you are. Which will it be? Your identity? Or the girl? *smile evilly*  
Me: Don't do it, Larry Boy! *my eyes filled with tears*  
Bob: Yeah! Don't listen to him, Larry Boy!  
Larry-Boy: Eh, I'll just tell you...I'm Bobby...not Bob.  
*shoots a punger at Lampy, then the plunger allowed Larry-Boy get closer to Awful Alvin, like a hookshot or grapple beam* Hi Lampy. ^^  
Awful Alvin: Huh?  
Larry-Boy: *shoots a plunger at Alvin's face  
Awful Alvin: *talks but sounds like he is muffling under the plunger*  
Me: *giggle* Hehehe. Thanks, Larry Boy!  
Bob the Tomato: You did great! :D By the way, would you mind untie this rope that tied us up so we can be free and we'll help you?  
Larry-Boy: Good idea! *while Larry-Boy headed toward K-Girl and Bob, Larry-Bob's plunger was dragging him along* Okay, what do I do...wait...there's something in my Net-Gun! *opens it up and finds a caterpillar in it* Oh, hi Khalil!  
Khalil: Hey Plunger-Boy! Do you like my Chibi-Sword?  
Larry-Boy: Yeah, it's tiny...HEY! Can you use that to cut the rope?  
Khalil: Hmmm, sure! *hops on the rope and slices the rope* There! ...wait a sec...*Khalil fell down with the rope*  
Me as my normal self: Thanks, Khalil! ^^ *pick Khalil up and kiss him*  
Khalil: *blushing* Your welcome, Kristina.  
Larry-Boy: Hm...should we go home?  
Me: Sure. First, wanna come to see my mansion where Bob and I lived?  
Bob: That's right. I am her butler.  
Larry-Boy: Hmmm, okay.  
Archibald: Can I come too?  
Me: Sure! Why not! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

[Later at my mansion]  
Me, Bob the Tomato, Larry-Boy and Archibald Asparagus: *arrived*  
Larry-Boy: Wow! What a nice place!  
Archibald: Hmmm, not bad! Better than I expected...HEY COMPUTERS!  
Me: *giggle* Yep. Bob the one who used it and he was my right-hand butler.  
Bob: Yeah. I've been assisted her from my super-computer back at here, the mansion.  
Me: So, what are you and Archibald were doing anyway until that Awful Alvin show up to you and you saved us with the help of Khalil?  
Larry-Boy: It's a top secret.  
Archibald: Classified.  
Larry-Boy: Computer stuff though.

Khalil: Thanks! You didn't forget me! *peeks out of Larry-Boy's plunger*  
Me, Bob, Larry Boy and Archibald: *surprised* Khalil!  
Me: What are you doing here?  
Khalil: I got stuck in a plunger...*looks around and notices he was in Larry-Boy's plunger* Oops, sorry traveling buddy. *tries to get out* I think I'm stuck...  
Bob: Here we go again. At least it didn't happen to me this time.  
Me: ^^ *pat Bob on a head* Of course, Bob. Hmm, I wonder how's Junior doing.  
Khalil: *got out* That's better.  
Larry-Boy: Hmmm.  
Archibald: Hey Bob? Does any of your computers have a camera that can see how the city is doing? Maybe we can use it to zoom up on Junior?  
Bob: Why yes! I used it to make sure that everything in Bumblyburg's okay. And sure you can use it anyway, Archibald. :)

Archibald Asparagus: Okay. *gets on the computer* This is the same that I have back at the cave.  
Me: Yep. Oh, by the way, let me and Bob show you the K-Cave when you're done with the computer, okay? ;)  
Archibald: *zooms up to Junior* Junior is eating. *turns around* Okay! ^^  
*At the K-Girl's cave or K-Cave*  
Me, Bob, Larry and Archibald: *arrived*  
Me: Here we are! The K-Cave! :D  
Archibald: Looks like our cave, except it has purple wallpaper.  
Larry-Boy: Sweet! ^^  
Me: Yep! :D  
Bob the Tomato: So, anyway, Kristina told me everything that you, Archibald and Junior try to find what K-Girl really is.  
Archibald: Yea, I wanted to know since I know lots of other heroes, but K-Girl is new.  
Me: Yeah. But...what about K-Girl?  
Archibald: Her too  
Larry-Boy: Hmmm. She's purple and I'm purple.  
Me: Cool. XD  
Bob: Yeah! Anyway, were you two try to find out who K-Girl is? It looks like you're up to something. *feeling suspicious*  
Archibald: Well, it is important to the Bumblyburg heroes and heronines to know each other privately without giving out their IDs to other random people.  
Larry-Boy: SO we are.  
Me: So you know who K-Girl is?  
Archibald: Not 100% yet.  
Bob: *gave them a skeptical look on his face* Uh-huh.  
Archibald: We did find a possibility on a computer. But I'm not too sure, because you know that you can't trust the computers all the time right?  
Bob: I see that coming. T_T  
Me: Okay. If you say so. *turn to Bob and whisper to him* Bob, can I tell Larry Boy and Archibald my secret that I'm really K-Girl?  
Bob: *whispered back to me* If you really want to, I guess.  
Me: *whispered back to him* Thanks. *say out loud* Alright. If you want to know who K-Girl is, she is really me! I am K-Girl!  
Archibald: Oh...1st guess was right!  
Larry-Boy: Sweet! ^^  
Me: So how's that after I tell you my secret identity that I'm really K-Girl? You're not mad at me, are you?  
Archibald: Nope.  
Bob: Nope. They are safe to tell the secret to.  
Me: Yeah! :D Larry, I love you. *hold Larry-Boy in my arms and kiss him on a lip for few seconds*  
Larry-Boy: *blushes* Thanks. ^^  
Me: Your welcome. *hugged Larry-Boy*  
Bob: *looking at his computer screen and see the bad guy in the map of Bumblyburg* Uh-oh! It's that Fib from Outer Space! *with his screen, he zoom in to see Fib(in largest alien form) kidnapped and grabbed Junior in his hand* The Fib has Junior!  
Me: Oh no! I've gotta save him!  
Archibald: Not again.  
Larry-Boy: Me too?  
Me: Then let's get out and saved Junior and defeat that Fib with power of truthness!  
Bob: I'm coming with you, Kristina since I don't want you to get hurt so I'm overprotective for you.  
*meanwhile in the city*  
Fib: *climbing on a water tower up, grabbing Junior in his hand*  
Junior Asparagus: Help!  
Larry-Boy: *shoots a plunger in the sky and swung across the sky* Don't worry, me and K-Girl were coming!  
Fib: Both of them? O.O  
Me as K-Girl: *riding on a hover bike that flies in a sky* Yes! *flew towards Fib's hand with Junior in it and pull Junior freely from his hand* Kid, are you alright?  
Junior: Yes, Ka-K-Girl! ^-^ The flying bike reminded me of E.T. XD  
Larry-Boy: In this world, anything is possible. ;)  
Me as K-Girl: *to Larry-Boy* Yep. *to Junior* Junior, try to be truthful. Who broked the plate?  
Junior: I did!  
Fib: O.o  
Junior: And Fib used me to tell lies to everybody that who broked the plate and it was all me who broke it!  
Larry Boy: *saw Fib attempted to grabbed both of me as K-Girl and Junior* *gaspped* K-Girl, look out!  
Fib: *grabbed me as K-Girl and Junior with one hand and his other hand crushed my flying bike*  
Junior: Let us go please!  
Larry Boy: Dang it! Not again! X(  
Fib: Who should I eat first? The little one or the purple new looking candy OR the cucumber looking one?  
The chicken: Not me! *scared away*  
Fib: O_o  
Me as K-Girl: *shouted at the giant Fib* I am not a candy! I'm a human girl! Release us now!  
Junior: Yeah! Please!  
Larry Boy: Oh no, not me! *a larry-boy ringtone plays from Larry-Boy's belt*  
Fib: Where is that beat coming from? *starts dancing*  
Me as K-Girl: You go ahead and answer that ringing thing and I'll tell Junior to admit the truth in order to shrink the Fib. *to Junior* Hurry! Tell the truth, kid before he'll eat us!  
Junior: Ahem. I DID IT! I BROKE MY DAD'S PLATE! AND THE FIB USED ME TO LIE AND PUT EVERYBODY IN TROUBLE SO HE CAN GROW BIGGER! I ACCUSED LAURA FOR BREAKING THE PLATE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SORRY!  
Me as K-Girl: Look, Larry-Boy, Junior and everybody! I think Fib is shrinking!  
Larry-Boy: [On the phone thingy] Ummm...call you later. *gets off phone* Sweet!  
Mario: Mamamia! There's no shrinking mushrooms either! O.O  
Bob and Archibald: *look up at the Fib that is started to shrink*  
Bob the Tomato: Fib is shrinking by the power of truthness by Junior!  
Fib: *shrink to nothing*  
Me as K-Girl and Junior Asparagus: *falling down* Aaaaaahhhhh!  
Larry Boy: I got you with Larry-Trampoline! *place the Larry-Trampoline on the ground until Junior and I fell into the trampoline safely*  
Junior: Thanks, Larry Boy!  
Me as K-Girl: So, you did broke the plate?  
Junior: Yes, it was an accident. I just want to find a plate for my teddy bear while Laura and I were having a tea party this morning. I'm very sorry. Can you all forgive me? *feeling disappointed*  
Larry-Boy: Sure! ^^  
Dad Asparagus: *arrived* Of course we forgive you, Junior. :)  
Junior: So, am I trouble now? :(  
Dad: No, you're not in trouble since you learn your valuable lesson that you learn to tell the truth and you take responsiblility for your actions. But remember next time, ask me for the plate or something or do it carefully when you get something before you'll break it by accident. Okay? *hug Junior magically*  
Junior: Okay, I'll try. :D *hug Dad back magically*  
Dad: Good! :D  
Bob the Tomato: Congratulations, Miss Kri- I mean, K-Girl! You encouraged Junior to admit the truth! I'm proud of you! *hug me as K-Girl magically*  
Me as K-Girl: Your welcome, Bob. *kiss Bob on the forehead*  
Larry-Boy and Archibald: *watched me as K-Girl and Bob happily*  
Bob: *blushes* Eh heh heh.  
Me as K-Girl: :giggle:

[Faded to us on the countertop]

*At the counter with me, Bob and Larry*  
Me: Wow! That was fun, Bob and Larry! It was the most heroic adventure ever. Being K-Girl sure is cool like Larry who's being Larry Boy is cool too.  
Larry-Boy: Thanks! ^^  
Bob the Tomato: Anyway, Kristina, thanks for joining us since you're the new only human guest star of the show who is really K-Girl who helped Larry Boy and even herself to save the world. :D  
Me: Your welcome. :D  
Bob the Tomato: *turned to you/viewer/reader/watcher* And over here is QWERTY, who will tell us what we have learned today.  
Voices from Qwerty the computer: *singing* And so what we have learned applies to our lives today,  
and God has a lot to say in His Book.  
Bob: And now, I'll-  
Voices from Qwerty: You see, we know that God's Word is for everyone;  
and now that our song is done, we'll take a look.  
Bob: And now, Qwerty will show us the verse.  
Me: Show us, Qwerty! ;)  
Qwerty: *his screen went on and the Bible verse appeared in it by Psalms 17:4  
Me: It said "As for the deeds of men-by the word of your lips I have kept myself from the ways of the violent. Psalm 17:4." Wow. Just like Larry and I kept our secret identities from everybody, but Archibald and Bob.  
Larry-Boy: *to me* That's right! ^^ But you tell us your true secret identity that you're K-Girl in the secret, private, hiding place with me, Bob and Archie.  
Bob: Yep. ^^ *turned to you/reader/watcher/viewer or camera* So, remember, you better kept all your secret to yourself from anyone you don't know, Quincy. Well, at least your friends you know. So, remember? ;)  
Me: God made you special and he loves you very much! :D  
Me, Bob the Tomato and Larry-Boy/Larry the Cucumber: Goodbye! ^^  
[The screen faded to black]

The end.

Cast:  
Kristina/K-Girl played by me(aka KristinaD121)  
Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Rapscallion/Scallion #1 and Mr. Lunt voiced by Phil Vischer  
Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy voiced by Mike Nawrocki  
Junior Asparagus voiced by Lisa Vischer  
Mayor Blueberry/Madame Blueberry voiced by Megan Murphy  
Police Man voiced by Mike Sage  
Dad Asparagus voiced by Dan Anderson  
The Rapscallions/Scallions voiced by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and Mike Sage  
Khalil the Caterpillar voiced by Tim Hodge  
Awful Alvin voiced by Unknown voice or actor  
The Fib voiced by Tim Gregory


End file.
